Heat
by Chiaki Matsuo
Summary: Summary: Chiaki and Sayuri Matsuo are the new girls in town when they run into Kagome, Rin and Sango at the hottest club. What happens when stuff begins to heat up between them and the four band membersbartenders?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chiaki and Sayuri Matsuo are the new girls in town when they run into Kagome, Rin and Sango at the hottest club. What happens when stuff begins to heat up between them and the four band members/bartenders?

Disclaimer: I only own Chiaki & Sayuri Matsuo, Akimoto Kenta, and Mesahiro Takumi.

I will occasionally change the POV from 3rd person and the different people. Thoughts will be in Italics.

Chapter 1: The audition

**3rd Person POV**

"Chiaki and Sayuri Matsuo." A young woman said, standing in the doorway.

Kagome watched as the girl with long black/blue hair and icy blue eyes stood to walk over. She was wearing black pants that were tight around her ass. She was also wearing a corset top that was black and hugged her form. She had chains and bondage, along with two or three belts. Her hair was in many little braids and Kagome could see her ears. She had earrings in every hole, all of them in a line going up her ear.

The girl who followed her was slightly different, her hair being purple-ish and having green eyes instead of blue. Like her friend, she was wearing black pants, but they had chains all over them, with some bondage, and no belts. She was wearing a matching corset top, one that hugged her form a bit less than her sister's. Her hair was corn-rowed and then braided, making her look slightly different than her sister also. The earrings, however, were different, this girl having half the amount of peircings as the other.

The guy who had been next to them was wearing blue jeans with a dark red t-shirt. Kagome had noticed them when they came in, and know she watched as the girls walked through the doorway and the door closed once again. She glanced around the room, noticing the people that crowded the small area.

Everyone was trying out for a job at the hottest club in the area, Heat. Kagome had found out through her mother, who had asked around and showed up to her room with 5 options. Kagome had picked this one because it required a voice and eye-hand coordination, along with good skills. She knew that she wouldn't have enjoyed being in an office, or working outside, and while she loved kids, she wouldn't have had much fun taking the baby-sitting job.

Absentmindedly, Kagome picked up a magazine and flipped through it, wondering when she would go up. She knew that something would happen and she'd screw up. It was only a matter of time. Kagome had created this routine in a matter of minutes, and she was dying to see how it would turn out. A screech brought Kagome from her thoughts:

"Oh my god! Higurashi, isn't it?"

Kagome looked up to Kikyou, the resident slut of Tykino High. She was a wanna-be goth girl, wearing extra-tight leather pants with a low-cut tank top that said, 'I'm bad and you know it'. She was wearing a studded belt and three chains. She had a small black bag that had a belt surrounded the bag.

"Bug off Kikyou." Kagome said, rolling her eyes and turning the page in the magazine. Kikyou smirked once more at her and walked over to some empty seats, where her and her "gals" sat.

After a few more minutes, Kagome looked up at the sound of the door opening once again. The lady stepped out and looked around the room, glanced at her clipboard, and said, "Kagome Higurashi."

Looking up, Kagome stood and grabbed her bag. It was black with almost a hundred little pins covering the surface. She tugged at her red tank top and pulled up at the baggy black jeans. Her feet moved forward and soon she was through the door.

The woman ushered her into a small room that had three tables. One was long, with 5 men seated at it. The second one had six girls sitting at it, Kagome noticing that her friend Sango had made it, along with the two girls from the waiting room and two others she didn't know, while the third one was even smaller. The woman pushed her into the chair behind the small table and the first man looked at her.

"My name is Mr. Kinshi, and I own this club. These men are fellow associates. Next to me is Mr. Tenka and he is in charge of choosing and controlling our staff. Beside him are Mr. Chimera and Mr. Smith. They are in charge of publicity. The last man is Mr. Linera. He is in charge of lights, sound, and ordering."

Kagome looked around and then introduced herself, "I am Kagome Higurashi and I am here answering your ad."

They looked at one another and then Mr. Tenka said, "You have a voice, I suppose?"

Nodding, Kagome said, "I've been singing for about 6 years now. I won the contest in America when I was 13."

After leaning over to talk with Mr. Chimera, Mr. Smith and Mr. Linera, he asked, "Can you go up onstage and sing something for us?"

Feeling somewhat nervous, Kagome stood and went up to the stage, waiting while Mr. Linera went up to his booth.

After he gave her the signal, she stepped up to the mike and picked it up, feeling the eyes of the other girls on her.

" I've…got a problem here…" Kagome sang, her voice soft and low, "It's too hard for me to know….. Won't you help me please….."

"Solve these, Sleepless dreams….." Kagome sang louder, her body twirling in a circle and stopping with one foot behind the other, hair in front of her soft face, "Run…away from Everything!... And cure my Restless mind!"

She had been spinning and moving with fluid movements, now she slowed down and seemed to mesmerize the people before her. "When I cry out, In the night…"

"Solve these, Sleepless dreams! Solve….these….Sleepless….Dreams…." Kagome finished with her head down and her arm out, and when the lights came on a moment later she looked straight at the and put the microphone back onto it's stand.

Jumping off the stage, she didn't smile at the judges, instead, she looked the Mr. Kinshi in the eye and asked, "So, did I get in?"

He nodded, giving her the same look, then pointed to the table where the other girls where sitting. Kagome walked over to the table and took a seat next to Sango, who was the last person to the right.

"Send the rest home for now, Ms. Kimura. We have all we need." Mr. Kinshi said to the woman who had been escorting the girls to and from different rooms. She nodded and walked out of the room. Moments later they heard a chorus of groans from the waiting room and then silence.

"Now, you seven, stand and line up next to one another, please." Mr. Kinshi asked, and the girls did as they were told, walking in front of the small table and waiting for further instruction.

"Please introduce yourselves to us once more, loud enough so everyone will be able to hear." He said, and pointed to Kagome, "You go first. Please state your name and some things about yourself."

"I am Kagome Higurashi and I am 16. I go to Tykino High school and I am trying to have fun." Kagome said, hoping that she had given them enough information.

**Kagome POV**

"I am Sango Sustumi and I am also 16. I go to Tykino High school and I am trying to just have a good time and live it up while I'm young." Sango said, and gave me a smile. I grinned back at her and turned my attention to the next girl.

"I am Rin Junki, I am 16 and attend Tykino High. I love to sing, dance, and be myself."

I noticed she looked confident, and she was not smiling or smirking. I tried to be like her and keep a straight face while the next girl went:

"I am Chiaki Matsuo. I will be attending Tykino High. I love to sing, dance, have a good time, and make guys fall over themselves." She said it so naturally that I nearly didn't notice what she had said until after she had said it.

The men seemed to like it, laughing slightly at what she said. Her sister was next, cocking her head to one side and smiling at them. "I am Sayuri Matsuo," she began, "I'm 16 and will attend Tykino High. I also love to sing, dance, and have a good time."

Finally, the last girl went, staring at the judges and grinning, "I'm Fuki Morani and I go to Junjeri High. I love to hang out with my friends, sing, and enjoy myself."

The judges looked them all over, staring at each one in turn. Then they leaned into the table and had a small conference. A moment later they looked up and Mr. Kinshi said, "We have made a decision."

I feel evil Cliffie! But don't worry, I have nothing better to do so I'll just start writing the next chapter now.

Chiaki Matsuo


	2. Getting the job and a practice

Summary: Chiaki and Sayuri Matsuo are the new girls in town when they run into Kagome, Rin and Sango at the hottest club. What happens when stuff begins to heat up between them and the four band members/bartenders?

Disclaimer: I own unfamiliar characters and "Where is your boy" "Sugar, we're going down" Those belong to Fall Out Boy

_Thanks to Hekele for reviewing! _

Chapter 2: Getting the job and a practice

**Last Time **

The judges looked them all over, staring at each one in turn. Then they leaned into the table and had a small conference. A moment later they looked up and Mr. Kinshi said, "We have made a decision."

00000000000

**3rd Person POV**

The girls looked at them, each with a different expression. Kagome was simply staring at the judges, as were Chiaki and Sayuri. Sango was giving them a small smile, while Rin and Fuki stared straight ahead, their lips twitching slightly, as though they wanted to laugh.

"We only need 4 girls, so that means one of you will need to go. We have talked about all of you and we are sorry, but Fuki, you aren't what we're looking for.." Mr. Kinshi said, giving Fuki a small reassuring smiles.

Fuki frowned, turned on her heel and left the room, muttering curses at the men seated at the table. The rest of the girls stared at the judges and waited for them to continue.

"We need a band." Mr. Kinshi said, looking at all the girls in turn. Chiaki and Sayuri looked at each other with a grin and seemed to have a silent conversation in each other's heads before answering.

"I'm in." Chiaki and Sayuri said, surprising everyone.

Kagome glanced at Sango, who was looking interested. Giving a smile to the judges, Kagome said, "I'm in."

Sango joined her, agreeing to join into this band. She liked the people and enjoyed to try new things.

Rin looked at the girls and counted, fully knowing there was only 4. She turned to the judges, her mouth set into a frown.

"Why did you not send me out too?" She asked, knowing full well that she couldn't sing. She had seen the judges glance at her and smile, so why was she still here?

Mr. Kinshi smiled at the other girls and then turned to Rin. "We need a manager for these girls. Someone to keep them in check. You are that person."

Rin was taken aback by his words, not really understanding them. She was to be the manager? She could barely keep her own life in order, how was she supposed to keep 4 other lives in order too?

However, she did want to be with the club, and she honestly liked the girls, each one different in her own way. Maybe if she became their manager, she would have more control over her life too.

"I'm in." She heard herself say, and felt her lips stretch into a smile. The girl next to her gave her a thumbs-up and grinned before looking forward once more.

"Great. Now tonight would be great for you all to practice, don't you think?" Mr. Tenka said, standing and clapping his hands together. Her was please with the outcome of the second half of his staff.

"Mr…Tenka? What will we be doing? Just singing?" Chiaki asked, and the girls noticed that her voice was soft and gentle when she was simply talking instead of trying to be her best.

Mr. Tenka shook his head, "You will also be waitressing. I hope you all can do this?"

His eyebrow raised at this and they nodded quickly. Kagome and Sango giggled as he nodded curtly and walked off. The other men quickly followed him, leaving the girls in the auditorium.

Rin looked around, trying to get settled in her new role as manager. She decided to get the instrument part over first. Walking in front of the girls, she looked at them all and asked, "What instruments do you play?"

Kagome was first to speak, "I play keyboard. And I can sing."

"I play guitar and Sayuri plays the Bass. I can sing, too." Chiaki offered, looking around and shrugging.

"And I play drums." Sango told her, glancing toward the door as it opened a bit. She saw eyes but ignored them.

"Okay…I saw some instruments on the stage, in the back. Why don't we get them and practice a bit. Can you all read music?" Rin asked, glancing at each girl in turn.

"I can." All the girls said in unison. Sango giggled at their voices all mixed together and Rin was slightly shocked. She had heard Sango, but Kagome, Sayuri and Chiaki blended together perfectly.

"Chiaki, Kagome, Sayuri." Rin said, getting the girls attention, "You're our singers. Your voices blend together beautifully and it's exactly what we need."

They went onstage and found the instruments, bringing them forward and setting them up. Chiaki stood in the middle of the stage with Sango right behind her, Kagome to her right and Sayuri to her left. They got ready and waited while Rin looked around and grabbed a chair.

After thinking for a minute, she looked up. Rin reached into her bag and pulled out some sheet music. Handing the papers to Chiaki, she watched as the young girl passed them out to each girl.

"Where is your boy?" Chiaki said, "I've heard of this band. The singer's cute."

She laughed at herself and then became serious, putting the music on the holder in front of her.

"Okay, let's do this!" She said, moving close to the microphone and singing, "Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

She then began strumming of the guitar, and a few moments later Sango joined in on the drums.

"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope you hate him more than you know notice I wrote this for you." Chiaki sang, hitting all the right parts at the right times. She had heard this song before, it was nothing new.

"For you…" Kagome echoed, pressing some keys on the board.

Chiaki grinned before continuing, "You need him…I could be him…I could be an accident but I'm still tryin'. That's more than I can say for him."

Rin was clapping along, enjoying herself. She loved the sound of Chiaki's voice. Somehow she had transformed her voice into a more husky sound than her normal tone.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

Kagome and Sayuri had joined in that time, mixing their voices with Chiaki's.

"Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you…but for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up with my pants on at four in the afternoon…" Chiaki sang, strumming on the guitar.

"You need him…I could be him…I could be an accident but I'm still tryin'. That's more than I can say for him." Chiaki, Sayuri and Kagome were giving it their all, and still having a great time.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

The girls broke for the bridge, playing the instruments and once in a while singing out loud.

They sang the chorus a few more times before stopping. They were all smiling and Chiaki and Kagome high-fived while Sango and Sayuri winked at each other.

"That was…great! Amazing. Chiaki, how in the world did you change your voice like that?" Rin said to them, curious about how she had done that.

Chiaki looked somewhat embarrassed as she shrugged. "I don't know," she said, "It just happens."

Rin turned to Kagome next, "Kagome, that was great how you really connected your voice with hers and blended them. That was amazing."

Kagome blushed and nodded, as Rin went on to thank Sango for doing a great job on the drums and told Sayuri she was great as she tuned her voice with the other two.

"Okay, guys…we need a name for the band." Rin told them, looking around at each of them. She noticed that they were all dressed in mostly black.

Kagome also looked around and smiled to herself. Then she thought for a bit, figuring out something that would work.

"How about the Black Hearts?" She said, watching the reactions of the girls around her. They all nodded and Sango asked, "How did you come up with that?"

The other three girls nodded, telling Kagome they wanted to know too. She shrugged, "Well, We're in black, and we all have hearts, if slightly cold. So Black Hearts seemed the most simple."

"I like that." Sayuri said, nodding at the explanation. Then she looked around. "Hey guys, we're alone. What do we do next?"

Rin thought, also wondering what was next. Then she looked up. "I don't know." She said, "We have a name, instruments, what about a look? Should you all dress alike? Or something?"

The other girls thought about it but shook their heads. Sango spoke up, "Well…we could just agree to wear all black nights that we're working. No excuses. We can wear whatever we want any other time, but black when we're working. And Kag, we've always wanted to color our hair. You do pink and I'll do green."

As the girls sat in silence, they heard a door open somewhere in the room and Mr. Linera walk into the room.

"Oh, girls…I didn't think you would still be here. How's it going?" He said, walking over to them.

"Good." They said in unison, making him take a step backwards. They laughed and he nodded.

"That's great. Listen, Mr. Tenka asked me to give these to you. We decided that we need another waitress, so she's on there, but don't worry, you're our main ones." He said, handing out sheets.

"What are these?" Sayuri asked as she was given hers.

"Our schedule. When we are working." Kagome noted, folding hers and slipping it into her purse. Then she leaned against the stage.

"I'll get going…see you tonight girls." Mr. Linera said, waving and walking off. They looked at one another and giggled before the rest of them grabbed their own purse.

"We should all get going. Let's exchange numbers and quickly decide when we are going to meet. We're on tonight…what song should we do?"

The girls wrote down numbers and passed them out as they each thought of songs they knew. Rin looked up and looked at Chiaki.

"Why don't we do another Fall Out Boy song? Your voice is beautiful. What'd you guys think?" Rin said. The others shrugged and nodded, agreeing.

"Which one?" Chiaki asked, wanting to know so she could listen to it today and know the words well.

"Um…well, I don't really know…maybe 'Sugar, we're going down'?" Rin suggested, looking at them all in turn. They shrugged and Chiaki nodded.

"Yeah…I love that one. Sayuri, remember that one? We used to sing it in the car when we were in America." Chiaki said, turning to face her sister.

Sayuri nodded and slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders, telling her, "You'll love it. I promise."

As the girls left the club, Kagome noticed that the same guy she had seen with them had been waiting for them outside the door. He had silver hair down to his lower back.

Suddenly his head turned and they made eye contact. Kagome groaned as she realized she had been looking at Inuyasha, the biggest playboy of school and long-time boyfriend of Kikyou.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes until Chiaki pulled him forward, tugging on his shirt to pass the street.

"What was Inuyasha doing with them?" Sango and Kagome asked each other at the same time. They laughed, almost instantly forgetting it.

"We're meeting them back here around 8, right?" Sango asked, looking both ways on the street. Once she saw it was clear she crossed, Kagome right behind her.

"Um…Yeah. We get to practice for an hour and then we have an hour to get used to the club and the people. Also, we have time to sit down for a minute. The club opens at 10, and we gotta start working. We go onstage at 12." Kagome told her friend, pulling her backwards to avoid a car.

"So, should we get our hair done?" Sango said mischievously, stopping in front of a hair salon. Kagome checked her pockets and grinned.

"Let's go." She said, and together they disappeared into the small building.

_Oh….I rock. Okay, I'm gunna try my hardest to get the next chappie out as soon as I can, so R&R! Smilee _


End file.
